


i want to break free

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Love, this is what logan should have done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Logan thinks about what's more important: his loyalty to Teppei or his love for Eleanor. Then he makes a decision.
Relationships: Logan (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ride or Die Appreciation Week





	i want to break free

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his jaw clenched and unclenched. Logan tried to silence Kaneko’s voice but just couldn’t. The harder he tried to focus on the weekend traffic, the louder the words rang in his mind. “ _ You’re falling for her … her father is a cop … how is that going to work for you? _ ” 

When he reached the garage, it was empty. Sitting in his parked Devore GT, Logan pulled out his phone, hoping Eleanor would have sent an update about her driver’s exam. There was no doubt she had passed but he still hoped for at least a text message announcing the good news. His lock screen was blank. Nothing. 

Not that he deserved to know. After completely avoiding her, Logan purposely picked that morning to scope out the factory so he couldn’t escort her to the driver’s exam. With a loud sigh, his head hit the leather behind him and he closed his eyes. His willpower broke, imagining that smile, beautiful and wide, when she would be awarded her license. The scream of delight before she would throw her arms around him, laughing and detailing every step of her exam. 

He groaned, running his hand down his face. Straightening up, Logan caught a glimpse in the mirror, at the deep purple bruise surrounding his left eye. Flashes of that night consumed him - her fingers softly touching his face, the sharp sting of the antiseptic, the gentle tone of her chiding. She’d done the one thing no one else ever had, shown him compassion. But as his lips curled into a smile, Kaneko’s voice broke through. “ _ Don’t you know what love does to you … it ruins you, it enslaves you … it comes your every thought, day and night.”  _

What loves does to someone. It must make them ignore phone calls from the one person they want to talk to. Watch the cat videos they messaged but not send a reply. And make one’s stomach flip when multiple messages asking ‘where are you’ and ‘are you okay’ are left unanswered. It allows her to wonder why they’re mad at her or what she did wrong. 

But Logan had never been in love or anything close to an emotional bond before. With anyone. Was it anything like waking up and wanting to dial her number just to say ‘good morning’? Or look at the clock and wonder what she was discussing in Honors Biology, raising her hand to answer a question about genetic bottlenecking? Looking out the window, hoping to see her come sprinting from the bus stop? 

Maybe it was. Yes, it actually was. Eleanor Lira had taken over his entire being. Her impact so great that Logan decided he could no longer look up to Teppei Kaneko. A man, his mentor, so apathetic to the consequences of dragging an innocent girl into his criminal underground. 

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Logan glanced to his right. He narrowed his eyes at the factory blueprints sitting atop the leather seat. Teppei needed them urgently for an important job and Logan realized he now had leverage.

He knew what he had to do. 

Walking into the bosses’ office, demanding he allow Logan to tell Eleanor the truth, was Plan A. The problem, however, was that his office was empty. As he walked out of the garage in pursuit of Teppei, the rest of the crew arrived, holding celebratory buckets of fried foods. 

“Eleanor got her license.” Ximena announced, forcing Logan to stop in his tracks. His plan could wait. Turning, Logan could see her struggle to contain her elation, hurt flashing in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. He, too, struggled to keep from smiling, trying to hide the swell of pride in his chest. Instead, he only allowed his face to soften, briefly making eye contact.

“I’m happy for you. I am.” Was all he could croak, turning again to leave before he could see her face fall. 

“Thanks to you.” Eleanor called after him. 

Again Logan stopped, memories of their short time together flashing in his mind. Feeling her heart beating against his chest, surrounded by Brent’s sports car collection; outrunning the cops and winning the race against Salazar with her yelling instructions from his passenger seat; watching her drive for the first time, hands gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white before she relaxed and performed a perfect figure eight. 

Her eyes widened, hopeful, when Logan reversed course and walked towards her. The faintest smile appeared on his previously stoic face then widened to match the grin she returned. Moving his hands to her face, Logan held her cheeks as he leaned down towards her. “Congratulations,” he whispered against her lips before they met. The kiss was soft, gentle at first, until he pulled her into him. Forgoing any previous celebratory plans, Eleanor dropped the bucket of fried chicken, pieces scattering on the floor, as she threw her arms around his neck to intensify their embrace. 

Forget Plan A. Logan was going to go with Plan B. 

“El,” he pulled away briefly, locking his gaze with hers. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Queen's "I Want To Break Free" (written by John Deacon)


End file.
